Bee Wiki:Joulukalenteri09/2
350px|center|thumb|Yksikin väärä liike, niin John Brown murskaa pääsi valtavalla puutarhatyökalulla. Tänään, 2. joulukuuta 2009, tulee kuluneeksi täsmälleen 150 vuotta John Brownin hirttäjäisistä. John Brown (1800—no 1859 varmaan sitten) oli amerikkalainen abolitionisti eli orjuuden vastustaja, kaheli, rettelöitsijä, kansansankari, ja voipi olla, että ihan varsinainen murhamieskin oli. Brown on niitä tyyppejä, jotka kuuluisivat Beepediassa luokkaan Ääliöt, jotka tekevät hyvän nimissä pahaa ja perustelevat tekojaan raamatunkohdilla ja Hikipediassa luokkaan Elämänmyönteiset ja ”hyvää tarkoittavat” ihmiset, joiden päätökset ovat poikkeuksetta mitä idioottimaisimpia ja jotka toimivat elämässään surkeasti. Brown oli kirkonmies, jonka mukaan orjuus oli Kristuksen saarnaaman veljeyden ja rakkauden sanoman sekä lisäksi Yhdysvaltojen perustamisihanteiden vastainen instituutio. Mikäs siinä, ajattelemme. Eipä ole tuon suhteen valittamista. Mutta. John Brownin mielestä tavoitteen saavuttamiseksi oli käytettävä aseellista väkivaltaa, ja hän teki niin ihan itse. Pottawatomiessa Kansasissa vuonna 1856 Brown joukkoineen hakkasi teräaseilla hengiltä viisi orjuuden kannattajaa. Sopii tietysti muistaa, että elettiin väkivaltaisia ja kireitä aikoja. Kysymys orjuudesta ja sen laajentamisesta uusiin osavaltioihin repi Yhdysvaltoja kahtia. Lawrencessa Kansasissa orjuuden kannattajat olivat riehuneet hieman aiemmin tuhoten kirjapainoja ja muuta omaisuutta sheriffin johtaessa joukkoa, ja Yhdysvaltain senaatissa senaattori Preston Brooks hakkasi kävelykepillään kollegansa Charles Sumnerin henkihieveriin. Jopa presidentti Franklin Pierce kävi joka perjantai potkimassa iäkästä äitiään, ja Korkeimman oikeuden presidentti Roger Brooke Taney tappeli kapakoissa rahasta. Jos jossain oli todennäköistä saada turpiin ja kunnolla, niin 1850-luvun Yhdysvalloissa. Pitäkää nyt tämä tausta mielessä. Ettei tule hätäisesti tuomittua. Maaseutuosavaltion haja-asutusalueella sattuneet murhat vielä menettelivät, kun oli olemassa vielä se villi länsikin. Mutta sitten pastori Brownilla meni överiksi. Lokakuun 16. 1859 hän yritti nostattaa orjakapinan Virginiassa ja kaapata sen tarpeisiin liittovaltion asearsenaalin Harpers Ferryssä. Pikkukaupungin asukkaat hyökkäsivät Brownin joukkiota vastaan, mutta kaikki olivat niin juovuksissa, ettei tähtäämisestä tullut mitään. Presidentti Buchanan komensi tuolloin vielä everstin arvoa nauttineen Robert E. Leen valtaamaan arsenaalin. Useiden päivien jälkeen känninen kaupunki saatiin lopulta rauhoitettua. Ruumissaldo: 10 Brownin abolitionistia, yksi sotilas ja kuusi siviiliä. Kaiken kaikkiaan on perkeleen naurettavaa, että Brown kuvitteli onnistuvansa hankkeessa 21 miehen voimin. Jutussa Virginia vs. John Brown jälkimmäinen todettiin syylliseksi viiteen murhaan, salaliittoon ja maanpetokseen ja tuomittiin hirtettäväksi. Abolitionistit olivat epäonnistuneet prioriteettiensa erittelyssä: ensin olisi pitänyt kampanjoida kuolemantuomiota ja vasta sitten orjuutta vastaan. Brown hirtettiin 2. joulukuuta 1859 klo 11:15 paikallista aikaa. Sisällissota alkoi noin puolitoista vuotta myöhemmin. On kohtalaisen makaaberia tunkea laulun nimeen sana ruumis, mutta John Brownin ruumiista tuli sisällissodan suosituimpia lauluja – ymmärrettävästi pohjoisvaltioiden puolella. Melkoinen runollinen lahjakkuus oli paiskinut töitä: John Brown's body lies a-mouldering in the grave; John Brown's body lies a-mouldering in the grave; John Brown's body lies a-mouldering in the grave; His soul's marching on! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! Glory, glory, hallelujah! His soul's marching on! 9yaLAbfKpfE John Brownin haudassa mätänevä, kuristunut ruumis teki niin hyvää peeärrää sävelmälle, että siitä tehtiin ihan virallisesti Tasavallan taisteluhymni. Sanoja tosin muutettiin, mutta on vaikeaa sanoa, ettäkö vähemmän vai enemmän korniin suuntaan: Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord: He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored; He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword: His truth is marching on. Aivan erityisen pelottavan kollaasitulkinnan tästä versiosta voi kuunnella (ja voi Luoja, katsella!) täällä. Video alkaa jokseenkin taantuneen näköisen ihmiskoneen pakkoliikkeillä ja muuttuu vain pahemmaksi sisältäen kuvastoa, jonka olemme ehkä tottuneet yhdistämään ennemmin siihen toiseen kylmän sodan aikaiseen suurvaltaan. Kansakunnan perustajista (molemmilla oli orjia, eli Brown olisi saattanut nuijia herrat hengiltä) kaksi tekee lyhyen cameon kohdasta 1:18 alkaen (vas.). Mutta onneksi tätäkään ei tarvitse ottaa vakavasti, kuten amerikkalaiset koululaiset osoittavat. Ohessa klassinen koulusanoitus, jonka kertosäkeessä tosiaan on jotakin hyvin, hyvin amerikkalaista (parempi tyytyä vain biljardissa huijaamiseen). Mine eyes have seen the glory of the burning of the school We have tortured all the teachers - we have broken all the rules We cheated name in a dirty game of pool And our troops go marching on! Glory, glory, hallelujah My teacher hit me with a ruler I hid behind her door with a loaded .44 And the teacher don't teach no more! Ja tämä nyt liittyi joulun odotukseen siten... että se selitetään kyllä jossain myöhemmässä luukussa. *Takaisin joulukalenteriin luokka:Joulukalenteri